


Pray For The Wicked

by LordHunterKing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Harry, F/F, F/M, Game of Thrones References, Harry is Lord Potter, M/M, Sci Fi references, Skin like a trucker for my señorita, Slash (obvisously), Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordHunterKing/pseuds/LordHunterKing
Summary: Harry Potter is no longer who people think he is. He`s just a rich teenager with a good heart. Doesn`t mean he can`t have fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I don't have a beta reader so if there are any errors in the fic please let me know. Enjoy!

Harry Potter. Harry Fucking Potter. A cursed name, a loved name. A teen at the end of a London street thought. A depressed teen it seemed. He kicked off the wall he had been leaning against and walked down Oxford street. His hood up, black leather jacket over a black hoodie and black tight jeans. He looked the part of a depressed teen, he felt like one too. Raven black hair swiftly swinging back and forth as he walked. His head down, following a beat.

He walked through mazes of people towards the underground. Standing still on the escalator as he mentally went through his day. It started as a normal hellish day with the Dursleys. Doing chores, getting insulted and beaten. The same old routine and he was _sick_ of it. What’s the point of supposedly defeating a dark lord when you can’t even defend yourself against a killer whale, a fat seal and ugly giraffe.

Seating himself, a smirk graced his face. He`d snapped and told the animals to piss off and wordlessly summoned all his stuff in a backpack. Of course, shrinking everything. He had discovered earlier that summer that The Ministry can’t register wandless magic, a blessing for him as he was quite good at it.

He also stole all the cash from their wallets. Noting they didn’t deserve.

After awhile he got off the train and walked towards his destination. _The Leaky Cauldron_.  Just as shitty as the last time he was here. He went through the gate and took a moment to relish the feeling of being surrounded by magic again. The walked the steps up to Gringotts and nodded to the goblins at the entrance. He found the nearest unoccupied teller and headed towards the creature.

The goblin gave him an unimpressed look which quickly turned into shock.

“Greetings, may your gold flow and your enemies cower at your feet” the green-eyed teen said, in _Gobbledegook._ Harry had found a small box in the Dursleys attic that surprisingly held everything his mother had studied and collected. Books, maps, artifacts from the magical world. And Harry had read it all, like a sponge to water. In one of those very interesting books it stated that he could claim his birthright at the age of 13 and be emancipated if he had no other close living relatives. A fact that made Harry giddy with excitement. He could do everything he wanted and more. Being the heir and now lord of a extremely wealthy family had its perks.

He pushed his hood off and fringe up, so the goblin could see. In return he got a grunt and a _follow me_ motion. After walking down god knows how many corridors, he was finally lead into an office. The goblin took a seat and took out a piece of parchment.

“I assume you are here to claim your titles.” The still nameless goblin inquired.

“Yes, you assume right.”  Oh, how Harry loved goblins and their straightforwardness.

 After being instructed to prick his finger and doing so he was quite fascinated by the results. He noticed that over the summer and the past school year he had matured and physically changed greatly. He kept the changes secret, until he had the answers he would continue to do that. The physical changes he kept secret through glamours and he just pretended that he was the same mentally. The teenager knew about puberty and all that, but he knew it wasn’t puberty. His hair had changed, it was now inky black and wasn’t sticking out in crazy directions. His face looked more chiseled. Basically, he looked like a pureblood.

The words that appeared on the parchment were very satisfactory for Harry and made him grin like the cat that caught the canary.

 


	2. Don’t Panic!

**_Blood Identity Test_ **

 

_ Full Name: Henrick Jameson “Harry” Potter-Black _

 

_ Also Known As Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Evan James, Savior of The Wizarding World _

 

_ Biological Mother: Lily Adriana Evans-Potter _

 

_ Biological Father: Jameson Charlus Leo Potter _

 

_ Blood Father: Sirius Orion Black _

 

_ Godfather: Severus Tobias Snape _

 

_ Godmother: Alice Longbottom _

 

**Inheritance:**

__

**Lord Potter**

**Lord Peverell**

**Lord Slytherin**

**Lord Black**

__

**Heir Prince**

__

**Property:**

**Peverell Castle - Norway**

**Potter Manor - Scotland**

**Potter Cottage - England**

**¼ of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Marauders Mad Place - America**

**Slytherin Manor - England**

**Mortem Black Box - Karl Johans Gate, Oslo, Norway**

 

To say that Harry, now Henrick was shocked would be the understatement of the century. He had only expected to inherent 1 Lordship and the Potter properties. He had always suspected that Harry was just a nickname. Henrick Jameson, that had a nice ring to it.  He collected all his rings and a sheet of parchment with the locations of his properties. 

The Potter ring went on his left index finger. It was made of gold and small rubies with the Potter crest in the middle. Non Crudelis, Non Ignavus, Never Cruel, Never Cowardly. On his right middle finger was the Peverell ring. A simple band of black metal with the crest of The Deathly Hallows. On his left middle finger was supposed to be the Prince heir ring but he didn't feel ready to accept it. The Black ring went on his left ring finger. Made of gold, with the Black crest proudly standing out. Toujours Pur, words to live by. Not because of blood purity, no, it meant to always be pure to yourself.  

Instead of a ring, you had to claim the Slytherin lordship with a bracelet. Three bands of leather holding the Slytherin crest, connecting with a gold clasp. 

As soon as he locked the clasp around his wrist a surge of magic went through his body. And his eyes flashed pure white for only a second, unknown to him.

He left the bank and realized it was already night. the street was almost empty, only a few people where last minute shopping before everything closed down for the day. He stood there in the middle of the street thinking over everything he had learned.  _ Oh fuck _  He began hurryingly walking down the street. A wave of nausea hit the green-eyed teen. His back collided with the nearest solid thing he could find, which was the outer Gringotts wall. 

He took his head in his hands.  _ Why can't I just be normal? _ ! He screamed in his head. All he ever wanted was to be normal. To have his parents with him again, but no, faith had some other bullshit up her sleeve.  With all the thoughts running through his head he didn't notice that he had begun crying and that I was raining. His lungs were on fire, oh shit he was having a panic attack. 

Henrick suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes shot up, his eyes were too blurry from crying to see who the stranger was.

“Are you alright, child?” The smooth and silky voice of the oddly familiar stranger asked. 

Unable to answer Henrick just shook his head. He shakingly sucked in a breath and tried to stand up. 

He failed and fell into the arms of the stranger, unconscious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey sorry for slow updates <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes, I know its shitty but you guys asked for it so here ya go. Vamoose.

Chapter 3

Henrick slowly opened his eyes but quickly shut them. A beam of sunlight was hitting him directly in the face. He hid his face inside the pillow, and memories from last night flooded through his brain. Slowly sitting up he realized he was on a couch, a bloody comfortable one too. He found his glasses on the table in front of him, and quickly put them on. 

“Ah, I see you're awake.” 

Now that he got a good look at the stranger he did, in fact, recognize him. He was holding 2 teacups and sat them down on the table. He took a seat to the right of Henrick.

“Yeah, um, where am I.” His voice sounded so weak and wavy, he hated it. He cleared his throat and fixed his composure. 

“We’re in a hotel my friend owns just south of Diagon Alley.” 

He took a sip of his tea. His eyes were fixated on Henrick like he was trying to solve a complex puzzle.

“If you don't mind me asking, what is your name.” his question shocked Henrick and made him realise the man didn't recognize him. Had he really changed that much? But what about… oh yeah right. He remembered he had his scar covered up just before he left Gringotts. I could use this, yeah this is the opportunity I've been waiting for. He could be who he wanted to be, himself. But could he trust him? After what he put Henrick through in his second year? And Dra… No his cousin, he remembered. After the incident with the unicorn, Henrick and Draco had a civil conversation and realized they actually got along pretty well. He may even say Draco was his best friend, he understood Henrick better than anyone else. Draco even helped him study his family history and told him they were cousins. Drake helped bring his Slytherin side into the light as well. If Draco was the be believed the man sitting opposite him wasn't all that evil after all. He stretched out his hand to the older man.

“Henrick Potter-Black.” 

He watched as the realization hit the older man's face as he took Henricks hand.

“Lucius Malfoy.” 

“Yes, I know.”

The awkward air lasted for a few more moments before Henrick broke out a smile and chuckled. Lucius, on the other hand, was confused, he did not understand why the green-eyed wizard did not lash out on him or be scared by his presence. He suddenly realized how much the teen looked like a Black and how much he had changed since the last time he had seen Henrick. He also noted that Henrick had begun to use his full name.

“May I ask, Mister Potter-Black, what happened last night?”

Henrick was oddly relieved by Lucius’ reaction.

“Well… I went to the bank,” Henrick started “to claim my titles but the results were quite shocking. At first I must admit, i was pleased that i had more titles than i originally thought. Instead of the two i was aware of, i apparently have 5. I have 4 lordships and i am heir to 1 family. I'm only 14!” The teen proceeded. He bit his lip and fumbled with his hands. He wasn't even sure why the told the elder Malfoy all of this, but then quickly realized that Lucius Malfoy would be one of the best people to teach him about his responsibilities. “Almost everything i thought i knew came crashing down! My name isn't even Harry James, and no one thought to inform me of this! Hell, I didn't even know that Alice Longbottom was my godmother. I didn't even know i had one!” Henrick ran his hands through his hair and noticed the startled face of the blond lord opposite him. “I didn't even know i had a living family for Merlin's sake! If it wasn't for your son i would have never known.” 

By now Lucius had moved right next to the distressed teen

“I wasn't aware you had never been taught this. In fact, it is a crime to hold such information from an heir or lord.”


End file.
